


Shine and Rust

by MeGaLoTrash



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkward Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Grinding, Heavy Petting, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Protective Siblings, Puppyberry, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Unresolved Sexual Tension, hint of honeyvenom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeGaLoTrash/pseuds/MeGaLoTrash
Summary: With a soul pounding in his chest and his bones alive with magic, Rust has to admit his feelings. But even if they're returned, there's no way his double will let him anywhere near his brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gallavantula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavantula/gifts).



> Using Gallavantula's character names; Rust- sf pap, Lapis- Us Sans, Crim- sf sans and Stix -Us Pap

Rust walked through the machine he built with a pounding soul, returning home with his brother while trying to pretend nothing was amiss. As soon as Rust stepped foot on familiar snow he could feel his legs start to shake as he resisted the urge to bite on his phalanges. He was so good at hiding his emotional responses that this reaction was delayed, but that meant it hit him like a freight train when he entered their home. Rust held it together long enough to make an excuse about heading upstairs for a nap, only being mildly reprimanded by Crim. Granted he had promised to work the overnight guard shift, but his brother being lenient wasn’t always a good sign. However, any future punishments would pale in comparison to what would happen if Crim found out the reason he needed to hide _right now_.

Rust was pretty sure he was falling in love. 

With the door slammed firmly behind himself, Rust felt the rest of his defences crumble. He ran shaking hands up his legs in an effort to control the excited magic tingling all over his body but to no avail. His soul was racing, his heavy clothing feeling far too hot, and he was struggling to calm his breathing. All sensations radiated from his left arm, the arm that Lapis had been touching less than twenty minutes ago. Rust was still trying to process why Lapis’s hand felt like a livewire when he only had a superficial interest in the other skeleton before today. _or did he?_. As Rust went back over his interactions with Lapis, seeing them all in an entirely new light, he considered that he’d been pining for him since they met. Today was just the catalyst for him to pull his head out of the sand and realise that what his soul was calling out for was right in front of his face. 

While Rust had only known about other universes for a few months, the fact that Lapis was another version of his brother meant it felt like they had known each other for years. This sweet version of his brother was a little taller, bulkier, with uncracked bones and a pearly white complexion. But Lapis was more than just a vanilla version of Crim. Where Rust’s brother was harsh, cold and bordering on sadistic at times, Lapis was the exact opposite. He still had Crim’s sharp wit and prideful nature, but it came across as oozing confidence rather than malice. With the way Lapis went out of his way to help others Rust suspected he didn’t have a mean bone in his body. With Lapis’s abundance of charm and charisma, he was kicking himself for not realising he was falling for him beforehand. 

Though Rust guessed, in part, that had something to do with how he would still mistake Lapis for his brother from certain angles. Rust wasn’t sure how he felt about that overall, but a deep part of him knew why he was drawn to Lapis. He loved Crim deeply despite everything his brother had done to him, and those feelings were extended to Lapis without any baggage or familial ties. It was bittersweet to know that Lapis was everything Crim could be if it wasn’t for their harsh upbringing. But dwelling on the past was pointless. Rust needed to focus on the future, a giddy feeling bubbling in his soul as he imagined Lapis being a big part of it. 

The problem was that Rust had no idea how to go about telling Lapis how he felt. Now his rational mind was kicking in, he was certain he had imagined the spark between them. It was easy to get caught up in the moment when he was so starved of affection. But the reality was that the other skeleton probably didn’t even notice that his fingers lingered on Rust’s arm when he thanked him for helping with the dishes. If he hadn’t imagined it… then could he really pursue him in good conscience? Lapis wasn’t as innocent and sweet as most of their group treated him, but he was literally scum. Rust had been through hell and it showed, so being in a relationship with him would inevitably start to corrupt Lapis’s purity. 

On the other hand, while Rust’s opinion of himself was a mixture of self-loathing and truth, Lapis didn’t come across as someone easily led astray. He was just as stubborn as Crim, and that stubbornness leant to following his intuition regardless of anything else going on. The real challenge wouldn’t be if their attraction was mutual, but rather getting past the views of those closest to them. Crim wouldn't be a too hard to convince; anything that got Rust out of the house would please him, and even he would admit that Lapis was a skeleton of the highest calibre. The real problem was Stix.

Rust had spent more time with his double when their universes had first met, finding a lot of similarity in their personalities. This was initially a blessing, it was a relief to finally find someone who understood a lot about him, but it was quickly turning into a curse. They got on well because they were so similar, but those similarities also extended to their flaws. On the surface this was things like their terrible smoking habit and penchant for bad jokes, but it became apparently quickly it went deeper than that. Stix could tell what he was thinking, his own self-deprecating humour often bleeding over into ribbing on Rust too. But no matter what Stix had been through with the resets, his safer universe mean he had no idea how dark Rust really was. 

Their bond was fun to entertain at first, and Rust had even confided in Stix about some of the lesser evils he’d been subjected too. But that all but evaporated today when Stix had spotted him in the kitchen with Lapis. Stix had walked in right after the arm touching incident, his gaze settling on where Lapis was still holding Rust’s arm. Rust watched his double’s expression fall like he’d been kicked in the spine before pure rage flamed in his eyes. Needless to say, Rust had quickly found his brother and ran home like the coward he was. 

There was no way that Stix would ever let his brother consider dating Rust, no matter how much he tried to wrack his brain for a solution. Stix was fiercely protective about who Lapis hung out with in general. Hell, Rust wasn’t even sure if Stix had let his brother date anyone. _ever_. Rust could hear the lecture he was going to get about protecting Lapis from the horrors of the world, especially the world he came from. While Rust agreed to a certain extent, Lapis was an adult. He knew that Lapis was the older brother too, Even though Rust was protective of his brother, Stix was talking it too far. Just like Crim was fiercely self-sufficient, Lapis didn’t need his brother controlling every aspect of his life.

Rust sighed and buried his face in his hands. He knew that overthinking everything was pointless, that logistics were a moot point if he knew it never going to happen. The only thing he could do was try to control how he felt so he wasn’t caught out by his crush or any nosey brothers. A smirk played on his features as an over how to curb his urges right now trickled into his mind. Rust pushed himself off the door and locked it before heading to his bed. He grabbed a pair of headphones to block out the racket his brother was making downstairs and slipped his sockets shut. 

With such a vivid imagination it was easy to pretend the hands slipping down the front of his shorts weren’t his own. 

While Rust’s initial instincts were to stay as far away as he could from Lapis, he did eventually realise that avoiding them would be admitting a reason to stay away. So he went along to their weekly meetup pretending like there was nothing wrong, preparing himself for the likelihood of Stix warning his brother away from him. But Lapis was just as excited to see him as he had been the week before, if not more. Rust had tried to keep his cool when he felt strong arms encircling him and did his best not to crumble when Lapis said he missed him. He couldn’t let on how much this meant to him with Stix watching his every move. Lapis seemed intent on trying to spend time with Rust; asking for his help again when it was time to wash up despite his brother lurking around the kitchen. Rust had to bite his tongue to avoid saying anything when he passed Stix in the kitchen, the pupil-less stare his double was sporting letting him know he was on thin ice. 

Things only developed further over the next few weeks. Lapis continued to ask Rust to help him at every opportunity, would sit next to him over anyone else, and they had started to see each other outside of their weekly meetup. Stix was refusing to speak to Rust directly, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t feel his eyes on him at all times. Rust knew his double was just waiting for him to fuck up. Although he was doing everything he could to hide his feelings, Lapis was making it harder and harder to cope. Rust was a master of lies and deceit in his universe, but that meant jack-shit when he was getting lost in Lapis’s eyes. As the weeks wore by, so did his ability to hold everything together. Rust was so close to getting what he wanted, with every interaction pointing towards Lapis wanting the same, that cracks were appearing at the edges of his façade. 

After a few more weeks, Rust woke up to a text from Lapis inviting him round to cook that evening. Rust had agreed without hesitation as usual, before remembering that he was meant to be playing poker that night with a few of their alternates. He had been halfway through writing a text to rearrange when a devious idea struck him. Stix was due to be there tonight too, something Rust had been dreading considering how his double was acting towards him. Which gave him a perfect excuse to cancel on the poker night instead. He deleted the text to Lapis and pulled up Sans’s number, telling a few white lies about why he didn’t want to come round later. Sans knew that stuff between him and Stix had been tense so he had no objections and promised not to mention why. 

Which meant that he was going to be spending the whole evening with Lapis, alone, with no one to monitor what they were doing. 

Rust arrived in Lapis’s universe early but didn’t go straight into the house. He stuck to the shadows and found a snowy bush to hide in, planning on waiting until Stix left. He knew it wasn’t the most morally correct thing to do, but there was a high probability that Stix would figure out his plan and he wanted to have as much time alone with Lapis as possible. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long. Stix didn’t even glance in his direction, Rust’s grin becoming almost manic when he heard the familiar whir of the machine. With the coast clear, Rust made his way to the front door with a spring in his step. He knew he should try and curb his enthusiasm to make sure he didn’t fuck anything up, but it was impossible with the excited magic bubbling in his chest.

“Hey Rusty!” Lapis beamed when he opened the door, pulling Rust into a hug strong enough to make him melt. “You’re Just In Time, I Made The Cookie Mixture Already- But You Can Help Me Put Them On The Tray!” 

Lapis let him go and walked back towards the kitchen, leaving Rust to try and regulate how hard his soul was pounding in his chest. He had been looking forward to spending time alone with his crush, but now it was here he didn’t know if he was going to be able to last. There was something about Lapis that was irresistible to Rust, drawing him in like a siren’s song. Even though he was used to being the giver in a relationship, every time he caught glimpses of Lapis’s strong arms or saw hints of his form under his tight clothes he felt a rush of desire. Lapis might have been shorter than he was but he was stronger, and of what he suspected about the sweet skeleton not dating before was true, he would be more than happy to have Lapis use him in whatever way he wanted. Either by having Rust teach him what to do, or by letting him use his body as an outlet for his frustrations, _pinning him down so he could-_

“-And Then You Put Them On The Tray! Did You Get All That?” Lapis turned around to face Rust with a twinkle in his eye, knowing that he had caught the other skeleton off guard. He waited for Rust to sheepishly shake his head before he began his teasing in earnest. “I Swear You’ve Got Your Head In The Clouds Rusty!” Lapis giggled before grabbing the hand Rust had on the counter, knocking him off balance and pulling the other skeleton down towards him in one quick move. “Maybe I Just Need To Find Better Ways To Hold Your Attention. Mwehehe!”

Lapis gave Rust a mischievous wink before turning back to the cookie mixture, leaving him with nothing to do than open and close his jaw like a fish out of water. There was no way to explain what Lapis had just done logically unless he considered the possibility that the other skeleton was flirting with him. It felt so sudden, was Lapis really better at hiding his intentions than he had anticipated? It made sense that he was more playful with his brother not hovering over them both. Although Rust knew he was walking a thin line by wanting to play along, it had been torture getting closer to his crush knowing that it wasn’t going anywhere. He’d done so well in holding back, and with Lapis willing it was about time he cut himself a bit of slack. 

Rust came up behind Lapis, using their height difference to box the other against the counter. He played coy by not saying anything but deliberately bumping into him as they separated the dough into individual cookies. They worked in a comfortable silence for a while, each of them silently testing the waters with how close they could stand together. Rust couldn’t remember the last time he’d spent time with someone just to enjoy being close to them, he only had fleeting memories of Crim holding hold him close when they were children. By the time the tray was full they were practically in an embrace, the heat radiating from Lapis’s body being too inviting to fully ignore.

Lapis wasn’t unaffected either. When he pulled away to move their tray into the oven Rust could see the heavy blush dusting his skull. A brilliant blue, just like his namesake, making Rust appreciate just how stunning the other skeleton really was. All Rust needed to do was close the gap between them to have the chance feel Lapis’s arms around him. _to taste his tongue against his own_. Rust didn’t even realise he’d been staring until he watched that heavy blue blush deepen further. He looked around nervously, trying to think of an excuse quickly and ending up making the situation even worse. 

“you’ve got a little on your-” Rust leaned forward and wiped the side of Lapis’s mouth where a some of the mixture had hit, realising far too late just how intimate that gesture was. “s-sorry”

For a few excruciating moments the tension in the air was thick enough to be suffocating. Rust was about to back off and splutter more apologies when Lapis grabbed his hand. Excitement glittered in the deep pools of magic that made up Lapis’s sockets and Rust was practically hypnotised.

“How Do I Know You Didn’t Put It There On Purpose?!” Lapis exclaimed, holding onto Rust’s hand like he was a superhero thwarting a devious villain.“I Should Get You Back Before You Fool Me Again!”

Rust stood dumbstruck as he had some of the leftover mixture flicked at him by a giggling Lapis. His eyes narrowed and he used his spare hand to gather more to throw back but Lapis was already running away. The food fight escalated to a full out war with them constantly switching between being the aggressor and running for cover. When Rust picked up a huge handful of flour Lapis took a more hands-on approach to defence and launched himself in Rust’s direction. Rust lost his balance and therefore most of the flour but Lapis didn’t stop until he was pinned against the wall. Their laughter died as they realised the position they were in, and how charged with barely concealed desire it really was. 

Lapis’s face was inches away from Rust’s own, the last remnants of laughter turning to heavy breathing as they both fought with what to do. Rust squirmed and Lapis was drawn closer, using more of his body to pin the taller skeleton to the wall. It was like time stood still, Rust was acutely aware of Lapis’s every breath when their rib cages caught on every exhale. Lapis looked up at him through lidded sockets, and Rust was far too distracted on being able to feel both of their souls beating in tandem to speak. Rust had almost thrown the last shred of his restraint away when the shrill noise of the timer pulled both of their attention. 

Surprisingly Lapis didn’t pull away. 

“i- um- i think that means they’re done.” Rust whispered, his voice uneven as he tried not to whimper from the hard body pressed against him.

Lapis looked at him for just a moment too long, audibly _sighed_ , and pushed off the wall before adding, “Yeah, You’re Right.”

Although it was obvious that they had both wanted more that night, nothing else happened. Rust had gone home a few hours later with enough cookies to bribe Crim not to bother him for the rest of the night. He was pretty sure his brother had figured out that there was something going on but thankfully he didn’t push him. If anything there was a glimmer of pity on his face upon seeing how defeated Rust was. It was no longer a question of Lapis liking him, but since he wouldn’t make the first move for countless reasons he was being left in limbo. Rust didn’t want to stop what was developing between them, but he needed to get a better hold of his emotions if he was going to keep being Lapis’s ‘friend’ while keeping his sanity intact. 

Rust went to bed early but didn’t sleep well. His dreams were plagued by his deepest desires, causing him to have to take care of excited magic more than once that night, but nothing felt as satisfying as a moment in Lapis’s arms.

That day marked a significant shift in Rust’s relationship with Lapis despite nothing actually happening. Not only did Lapis want to spend more time with him now, but it seemed like the sweet skeleton was craving any type of contact he could get away with. This meant more hugs, more lingering touches, Rust would even swear that Lapis had tried to hold his hand before Stix’s presence scared him off. The real test for Rust, was something so simple and innocent, but to his depraved mind had been the ultimate turn on. Rust had been helping to prepare snacks for their weekly meet up, and Lapis had been so pleased he had called Rust ‘A Really Good Boy’. It was impossible to know if Lapis was aware of the implications of what he said because Rust was too busy fixating on the unexpected praise.

But _Gods,_ did he want more. 

Rust wanted to show Lapis just how good a boy he could be. Ever since that day in the kitchen he had been obsessed with reliving the feeling of Lapis pinning him to the wall. There was no doubt in his mind that Lapis had the potential to give him the kind of domineering behaviour he wanted, he could see that much from his similarities with Crim. But Lapis wasn’t cruel or overbearing, he would take control because that was what Rust needed. They had the potential to have such a fulfilling and exciting relationship… _if stix could just back the fuck off_. Though it hadn’t been said, Rust was pretty sure that Stix knew why he’d cancelled on the poker night. His suspicions only grew when he caught a glimpse of an orange hoodie in his own universe, a sign that Stix was watching his every move.

It got to a point where Rust accepted he wasn’t going to be alone in the house with Lapis again, but there was no way he could stop spending time with him either. Since Stix hadn’t told him to leave, he just kept turning up whenever he was invited. It was obvious he was on borrowed time though. Someone was going to snap under the pressure, he just wasn’t sure who would be first. Rust tried to convince himself he was strong enough not to cave, but all it took was one afternoon of heavy flirting for him to realise he really was at his limit. 

The way Rust saw it he had two choices; blurt out his feelings like an idiot, or come up with a plan as quickly as possible. He obviously favoured the latter. He tried to keep up his façade of watching T.V. with Lapis as he went through different ways to bring it up. A confession would leave him too vulnerable and risked scaring Lapis off, and asking him on a date felt too cliche. _not to mention stix wouldn’t let him_. Rust knew his double was somewhere in the house so any commotion would draw his attention, and consequently his rage. 

Stix was almost out of hope when had the brilliant idea to ask Lapis to show him around Waterfall. His Waterfall was a derelict wasteland, so he had an excuse for asking, and the winding paths would give them a chance to lose any brothers that had tagged along. It was perfect, the only problem was actually asking. Though Lapis didn’t approve of his smoking habit, he needed to try and calm his nerves. He excused himself at the next commercial break, hoping to find some courage at the end of his vice.

What he found instead was Stix. 

Rust knew he should have seen the orange hoodie on the porch from inside since he tried to avoid running in his double at all costs. But he had been so distracted that he had become complacent, and there was no way to sneak off now without being noticed. He still felt like he needed to try, any amount of embarrassment was better than standing out here glaring daggers at each other. 

“sorry- i-um- i didn’t mean to disturb you” 

“it was bound to happen sometime.” Stix said, a grimace masquerading as a smile appearing on his face. “you’re practically part of the fucking furniture.”

 _shit_. There was no way he was getting out of this conversation now, not with Stix taking a drag without ever looking away from Rust’s face. Rust swallowed on nothing as he tried to figure out how he was going to get through this with all his bones intact. 

“listen, i don’t wanna make you uncomfortable-” Rust started to try to plead his case, even while Stix’s mocking expression told him he was wasting his breath. “but it’s not like me and lapis can hang out in my universe.”

“then stop ‘hanging out’-” Stix made a big show of punctuating his words with air quotes, though his body language was anything but playful. “i know that it’s more than that for you. if you think for one second that i-”

“dude, chill, i’m not-”

“don’t you fucking dare!” Stix took a step closer, discarding his cigarette carelessly before pointing an accusatory finger at Rust’s face. “i know _exactly_ what you’re doing, it’s disgusting, lapis would never-!”

“I Would Never What?”

Lapis was stood in the doorway to the house, hands on his hips with a ticked off expression on his face. It was unclear how long he’d been listening in to their spat, but Rust could feel his skull glowing with a mixture of shame and panic. Whether Stix knew it or not, he currently had the upper hand. He could make up whatever bullshit he wanted about what Rust had been saying and turn Lapis against him. No matter how well it had been building up between them there was no way Lapis would take his side over his brothers in a million years. 

_right?_

 

“i- erm-” Stix stammered, looking between them both as he tried to figure out how to play this. Rust could see the same cogs that turned in his mind working in Stix, and the moment he realised what power he currently had. “fuck this, i was telling rust to back the hell off since he can’t get the message that you’re not interested.”

Lapis gasped and Rust cringed and averted his eyes, both reactions fueling Stix to continue his rant. 

“my bro is too nice to say it so i will.” Stix got right in Rust’s face, his eye flicking with furious magic as he seethed with barely controlled rage. “he’s not gonna fucking date you, ever, you’re nowhere near close to being good enough for-”

“What Makes You Think I Wouldn’t Want To Date Him, Papy?”

It was Stix’s turn to splutter in shock as both he and Rust turned to face Lapis. Rust felt like his soul was pounding hard enough to break his chest. He knew he shouldn’t be getting carried away, but how else was he meant to take what had just come from his crush’s mouth?

“what?” Stix said, though if Rust was being honest he would have believed it came from his mouth instead. 

“Well, Wowsers, This Isn’t Exactly How I Wanted To Do This” Lapis stepped forward, making the other two skeletons pull apart as he approached a shaking Rust. “I’d Be Honoured If You Wanted To Date Me Rust- No Pressure Of Course!” Lapis smiled sweetly, showing Rust just how much he meant it before he turned back to his brother. “Shame On You Papy, That Was A Lot Of Hurtful Things You Said!”

“i-i but he’s-”

“He’s My Friend, I Like Him A Lot!” Lapis interrupted, making sure that there wasn’t any room for misunderstanding. His face softened after he made his point, placing a reassuring hand on his brother’s shoulder. “I Know You Worry About Me... But I’m Not A Baby Bones, I Can Take Care Of Myself!”

Stix looked shell-shocked. Rust watched as his doubles eyes flicked between them both in a desperate attempt to salvage the situation before he truly realised his defeat. He backed off completely, muttered some half-hearted apology, and slammed the door behind him when he went back into the house.

Leaving Rust and Lapis, alone again, with no one to get in the way of them being honest with each other. 

“well that was-” Rust tried to put his feelings over the last five minutes into words but failed. There was one thing bothering him though, he had to find out just how much what Lapis said was just to get Stix to back off. “you-you didn’t need to do that you know. and we don’t have to-”

“I Meant Every Word.” Lapis said with a wave of his hand.“I Really Like You Rust, And I Would Love To Be Your Date Mate.” he moved close enough to take one of Rust’s larger hands into his own with a soft smile. “If You Want To That Is.”

“yes!” Rust blurted out far louder than he intended before shrinking back in on himself in embarrassment. “i mean- i um- i’d really like that.”

“Great!” Lapis’s smile grew wider, it’s infectious nature making Rust smile back. But rather than letting Rust’s hand go and going back inside, Lapis’s skull started to turn a pretty shade of blue “I Know This Might Be Against What The Dating Guidebook Says, But Can I Do Something I’ve Wanted To Do For Weeks?”

Rust swallowed on nothing again, his own skull heating up fast enough to make him feel faint. “ye-yeah sure.”

A quick glimmer of mischief in Lapis’s eyes was all the warning Rust got before his jacket was grabbed and he was pulled into a kiss. He whimpered when Lapis coaxed his mouth open, deepening the kiss with the playful press of his tongue. Rust may have fantasised about Lapis taking control, but this was something else. Lapis was dancing on the line of being almost forceful with his affections, and it was making Rust’s knees weak. The kiss ended all too soon, but Rust was so into it that he fell into the other skeleton in an effort to prologue their embrace. Lapis chuckled at his enthusiasm, tightening his hold on the taller skeleton as his sparkling eyes took Rust’s breath away. 

“So… About That Date?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big thankyou to Gallavantula for another chapter- i had a lot of fun writing these boys again, i hope you enjoy!!

Lapis sighed heavily when he realised the noise that had been annoying him for the past ten minutes had actually been him tapping his fingers against his patella. Even through the smart dress pants he was wearing it should have been obvious what the sound was, but he was more than a little distracted. He had tried to calm his nerves by putting on one of his favourite NTT specials after picking out what he wanted to wear. Being ready early was meant to calm him down. Instead, he watched the minutes tick by as he tried not to get his suit dirty from god knows what was on their couch. Stix was surely to blame for some of the mystery stains, but his brother was currently busy and sadly not available for one of his hygiene talks. 

Lapis knew he was worrying over nothing. He knew that Rust wouldn’t care if he was overdressed and would appreciate him being ready early even if it was over half an hour too soon. But he couldn’t help it, tonight was his first date with Rust after all! Lapis reminded himself about what the dating guidebook said about first dates and how they were always more successful if they weren’t built up to be a big deal. He tried to think about how Rust was going to be feeling, remembering how it had taken the other skeleton weeks to even start feel comfortable enough to be himself around him. If Lapis let on how nervous he was about tonight then it would knock Rust’s confidence. They both really wanted this and that was reason enough for him to try his best at keeping his cool!

All this time waiting did give Lapis another chance to go over how they had ended up at this point. He had liked Rust the first moment he had seen him but had convinced himself that the dangerous looking skeleton was far too cool and would find him too sweet for his tastes. But when Rust kept accepting his invitations to hang out and wouldn’t shy away from Lapis trying to get close to him he couldn’t help getting his hopes up. He initially thought that Rust was shy and that’s why they weren’t really going anywhere. But after the food fighting incident, when he would have sworn Rust wanted to kiss him, Lapis started to think that there was another reason as well. He should have known that his own brother would have been the one to purposely try and stop them getting together considering how fiercely protective Stix was. Lapis usually loved that trait in his brother and appreciated everything he did for him, but it was about time that he let Lapis make his own decisions.

He hadn’t planned on confessing his attraction to Rust so that Stix would see that he really liked him. It wasn’t the best situation, but he couldn’t help be thankful for how things had turned out. _And That First Kiss…_

Lapis had felt terrible for snapping at his brother though. He was mad at Stix for being rude and also assuming what he wanted but he understood that Stix was coming from a place of hurt rather than malice. They had talked it through when Rust had left and after he had made it clear he intended to date him, for real, Stix had agreed to lay off. He had also apologised properly the next day and asked if there was anything he could do to make it up to Lapis. While Lapis didn’t really _need_ anything, he wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to encourage his brother to be a little more productive. He until this morning and then sent Stix on a few ‘character building’ errands for him. He would do these kinds of tasks for Alphys whenever he fell behind in his guard training and he thought it was a brilliant way of correcting his mistakes in a proactive manner.

Refusing to let his brother use any shortcuts was his own personal addition. 

There was a noise just outside their door which made Lapis freeze before remembering that there was still at least 20 minutes until Rust was due to arrive. Meaning that the soft cursing and jangling of keys had to be his brother. Stix came through the door and flopped onto the couch beside him, handing Lapis a soft orange corsage spun from spider silk. It was breathtaking, something that Lapis knew must have taken Muffet a lot of effort to make in such short notice. He made a mental note to thank her personally, right after he gushed at his brother for finding the perfect date gift. 

“yeah, yeah- i know it’s great.” Stix waved his hand dismissively when Lapis turned to him ready to burst with excitement. “that’s the last thing i’m doing, you don’t even wanna know how much that set my tab back.” 

“I Fully Intend To Pay You Back For It Brother, Don’t You Worry!” Lapis replied. 

He beamed at Stix when his teeth curled into a smile and launched himself at his brother for a tight hug. Lapis took Stix mumbling and patting him on the back as a good sign, one that meant they were on the way to getting back to normal.

“Thank You Though, It Means A Lot To Me,” Lapis added when he pulled back from the hug, making eye contact for as long as Stix felt comfortable to show his sincerity. “I Hope That You Had A Rewarding Afternoon Doing Errands!” 

“sure thing, i’ve definitely learnt my lesson.” Stix teased, knowing that Lapis had been walking the line with his ideas of punishment today. “does this mean i’m off the hook?” he asked, waiting for Lapis to nod before pushing himself to his feet. “good i’m gonna go take a nap before-”

There was a quiet knock at the door causing the skeleton brothers to freeze. Rust was early. Lapis could feel his soul hammering in his ribcage as he blushed rapidly, hardly able to believe that he was about to have his first proper date with Rust. Stix was trying to hide his discomfort by putting on a brave face and smiling stiffly. It was clear to Lapis that while his brother might have accepted that he was dating his double, he was a long way off from being comfortable about it. It hurt to think that he was putting his brother through negative emotions, but the only way Stix was going to stop being so worried was if he trusted Lapis’s judgement. Lapis gave his brother one last squeeze on his hand before heading for the door and opening it with a huge smile on his face. 

Lapis had been planning what he wanted to say to his new datemate since Rust agreed to tonight but he was literally rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. Rust had a laid-back charm that always seemed effortless so seeing him all dressed up was a huge surprise. He had swapped his worn black slacks for clean dress-pants and had paired it with a matching black blazer and a faded amber shirt. There were a few scuffs on his shoes and a button or two missing but it was clear that Rust had made a huge effort for tonight. The little imperfections just added to the allure in Lapis’s opinion, and he didn’t mind the flash of sternum he was treated to from his open shirt. 

However, he had gotten so lost in his ogling that he had almost forgotten to greet his guest. 

“Hi-Hi Rust!” Lapis tried not to let his nerves show even while his voice was cracking. “You Look Really Nice!” 

“hey, and-um- likewise”

Lapis giggled at his date’s compliment and caught the way Rust smiled back. The light from their porch was bouncing off his golden fangs in such a way that made Lapis’s knees feel weak. He only came back to reality when he heard a small cough coming from behind him and remembered that his brother was still very much in the room. 

“welp, as much as i’d love to stay around and listen to this riveting conversation, i’m gonna split.” Stix said as he made his way to the stairs with only half as much venom in his voice from the last time he had spoken to Rust. 

It wasn’t great but Lapis was happy to write it off as at least some progress.

“see you later bro, stay safe” 

Rust’s followed Stix upstairs with his gaze, breathing a small sigh of relief when he shut the door behind him. “he doesn’t seem as mad anymore.” Rust murmured in what Lapis expected was to himself before he gave the smaller skeleton his full attention. “you sure you wanna go ahead with this though? i understand if you’re having second thoughts- i mean- if you don’t think it’s the right thing to do”

Lapis was taken aback by the question. He thought he had been very clear about wanting to date Rust, but then he realised it wasn’t about him. He may be comfortable in his own bones but Rust wasn’t. From what Lapis could gather he had been through a lot in his universe and he had a tendency to think he was the problem if anything went wrong. While he wanted to shake some sense into him and make him see how misguided those thoughts were, he knew that a situation like this wasn’t a quick fix. He would be there if and when Rust wanted to work through those kinds of things though. Either as his friend, or if things continued to go well, his partner. 

“I’m Sure. My Brother Might Be Trying His Best To Accept That We’re Dating, But We Shouldn’t Push Our Luck By Hanging Around So-” Lapis winked at Rust, trying to lighten the mood before he walked back to the couch. He picked up the corsage and went to pin it on Rust’s blazer, shivering when he heard Rust’s breathing hitch, “-Let’s Get This Date Started!”

Rust’s eye lights went wide before he nodded his head and took Lapis’s outstretched arm. Lapis was pleased to see that his ‘smooth move’ with the corsage had definitely raised Rust’s spirits. He might have been the one doing all the talking at first but by the time they arrived in Hotland Rust was in much more of a conversational mood. He didn’t once look uncomfortable on Lapis’s arm either, not letting go until they arrived at Grillby’s cafe. Lapis had originally thought about taking him to the Muffet's in this universe since he knew the familiarity would put Rust at ease. But then he didn’t want his brother to feel uncomfortable having them so close. He picked Grillby’s because he knew Rust didn’t go to the one in his universe, so it would hopefully be somewhere that he could relax in knowing that it was completely different. 

Lapis tried not to be too disheartened when Rust seemed hesitant to go into the parlor putting it down to bad experiences that he didn’t want to pry about. At least not yet, Lapis couldn’t deny that he felt an overwhelming urge to protect Rust from any more traumatic experiences but he didn’t want to come across as overbearing. Rust had survived this long in that hell of a universe and he didn’t need Lapis babying him or being overprotective. Grillby was his usual exuberant self and fussed over them both as soon as they entered, something that actually put Rust more at ease. Lapis guessed that his own fire elemental was much less pleasant, cruel even, something that he had only seen flashes of in his Grillby when someone ‘forgot’ to pay their bill. He made a mental note to tip well to avoid that situation altogether.

Considering how nervous they both were, the dinner date went surprisingly well. Lapis was far too nervous to eat much but he picked a bunch of appetizers to work his way through instead of anything too heavy with magic. Grillby specialized in sweets and confectionery but upon hearing about Rust’s affinity for BBQ sauce had recommended his ‘sticky flame bites’. Lapis was very curious _how_ the elemental had managed to condense fire magic into small balls and cover them in BBQ sauce, but when Rust polished off a whole plate he didn’t ask any questions. He ordered his date another plateful when he tried one of the pastry puffs, knowing that Rust rarely got a chance to enjoy his vice somewhere safe or without his brother yelling at him. He still hadn’t had the chance to ask Rust about what he had told Crim about tonight, but he didn’t want to pry into that either. If Rust hadn’t felt comfortable telling his brother yet he wouldn’t be offended. It wasn't like telling Stix had been smooth sailing. 

The ghosts of both of their brothers felt like they were hanging around and silently disapproving whenever the conversation glossed over mentioning them. It was an odd situation to be in for both of them. They weren’t related, but at the same time it felt strange to be dating someone who shared so many similarities with their own brothers. Lapis was finding it easier to separate the two the more time he spent with Rust, but he couldn’t deny that he would catch hints of Stix in certain situations. He was pretty sure Rust was having the same flashes too. 

It was a little uncomfortable but what really mattered was that they made each other happy. Really happy. Lapis had been so lost in his conversation with Rust that Grillby had to politely eject them when they hadn’t ordered anything in over an hour. 

Which was how they ended up walking back home, slowly, not quite sure what they were going to do next. According to his trusty guidebook, walking a date back to their home was a customary if you had a good time. If it went really well the might invite you inside, though that was usually more of a 3rd or 4th date activity. But the usual rules of dating didn’t quite fit right when A) The furthest Lapis could walk Rust home was to their universe hopping machine and B) They lived in different versions of the same house. Which may have seemed convenient for some but Rust didn’t like Lapis going to his universe and Stix was most likely still in his. Lapis hadn’t really thought this far ahead and now he was scrambling for ways to try and keep the date going without running into anything that could potentially sour it.

Luckily for him, Rust was the one to bring it up first.

“we’re gonna be coming up to snowdin soon.” Rust mumbled into his chest before casting a sideways glance at his date. “so do you wanna say goodbye now or something? i don’t wanna make anything awkward. well-heh- more awkward.”

There was a glint of defiance in Rust’s eyes despite him slipping back into his defeated attitude, one that made Lapis want to grab him and kiss all the insecurities away. But he knew if he let himself start kissing Rust then he wouldn’t want to stop. The thought that they were in public just managed to stop him, but that didn’t mean he was going to waste an opportunity to try out another one of his moves. 

“I Really Don’t Want Tonight To End, I Had A Really Nice Time.” Lapis reached down between them to take both of Rust’s hands in his, smiling wide when he had the other skeleton’s full attention “I Would Invite You Back To My House… But You’re Right, Stix Might Be Sorry But That Doesn’t Mean It Won’t Be Awkward. I’m So-”

“-we- we could- if you want i mean-” Rust’s interruption surprised them both, making him recoil until Lapis moved closer to encourage him to continue “-go-go back to my house?”

“I Thought You Didn’t Want Me Going There?”

“alone, you should never go there alone,” Rust corrected, the light blush he’d been sporting growing by the second. “but i’m gonna be with you the whole time- so it’s ok, right?”

“Sure!” Lapis beamed.

He didn’t need any further explanation if it meant he could spend some more time with Rust.

Initially, Lapis thought about nipping inside to tell Stix where he was going when they reached Snowdin but then thought better of it. He could try and say that it was because he didn’t want to disturb his brother if he was still asleep. In reality, it was because he didn’t want to risk Stix trying to stop him from going. He knew his brother had his best interests at heart but he knew that Stix would panic and try to stop him from going. Lapis wasn’t going to avoid telling him though, no matter what he couldn’t lie to his brother. He shot him a text to say that he’d gone to Rust’s house just before they activated the machine instead. He tried to sound as casual as possible, acting like it was no big deal so his brother wouldn’t worry.

Even if he was really nervous himself. 

Lapis stuck behind Rust when they appeared in his universe, doing exactly what he said and waiting in the shed while he checked there was no one around. He didn’t lead Lapis out of the shed like he expected when he came back. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Lapis's smaller frame while the world went blurry around them. Lapis had gone through a few shortcuts with his brother in the past but being this close to Rust made the experience completely different. He couldn’t help the way he clung to Rust’s shirt as they travelled. Rust leaned into his touch and as soon as they were in a more familiar setting Lapis pulled at his shirt to bring him down for a kiss.

The clash of their teeth was almost painful, a testament to just how needy Lapis felt from that embrace. He didn’t stop there either, swiping his newly formed tongue across his lover's teeth as a way of asking for more. Rust’s initial bewilderment faded quickly as he eagerly deepened the kiss so he could press his own tongue against and when he whimpered while opening his mouth Lapis felt a shiver travel down his spine. He knew that his dating guidebook had rules about taking things slow, but this kiss was even better than their first and Lapis was already hungry for more. _Could It Really Be That Bad When It Felt This Good?_ He pulled Rust closer so that he could run his hands across his shirt, feeling where his individual ribs pressed against the soft material.

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t notice there was someone else in the room until it was far too late. 

“What The Fuck Are You Two Doing?!” 

_Oh...Crap_.

The voice came from the top of the stairs, making them both look up to where Crim was stood, looking like was going to combust with rage. Lapis could feel his skull lighting up from embarrassment as he detangled himself from a spluttering Rust who was just as flustered by his brother’s appearance. 

“h-hey bro i thought you were out, sorry, we wouldn’t have come here if-”

“That Doesn’t Answer My Question!” Crim snapped as he descended the stairs two at a time until he was stood in front of them and pointing an accusatory finger in Rust’s direction. “Tell Me What The Fuck Is Going On And Why You Were Sticking Your Tongue In My Copy’s Mouth.”

It wasn’t even a request, Crim was demanding his answer but had rendered both of the other skeletons speechless. Rust was trembling and Lapis was stuck between awe over Crim having this much command of a situation and the fear that this was what he was like when he was angry. 

“i-we- um-” Rust started to say when the silence had hung in the air for too long, but it was clear he was struggling under the pressure.

While Lapis usually wasn’t one to want to speak for someone else, Rust needed his help right now. 

“We’re On A Date!” He said confidently, hoping that his attitude would be enough for Crim to back down. “Rust Invited Me Here And I Wanted To Kiss Him Because I Thought We Were Alone- I’m Sorry Crim-”

“I Don’t Want Your Fucking Apologies” Crim spat back. 

This, surprisingly, broke through Rust’s fear. He sprung into action and walked in front of Lapis to get between them both “don’t talk to him like that!” he retorted. 

Lapis cringed when Crim took another step forward, having been in enough disagreements with his own brother to know where this was going. 

“You’re Right, This Is Entirely Your Fault You Stupid Fucking Dog- Can’t You Keep It In Your Pants Long Enough To Think-”

“It’s Not His Fault!” Lapis shouted to cut his double off. 

His voice was a lot more steady than he felt but he wanted to de-escalate the situation as quickly as possible so he dropped it even further. He looked Crim right in the eyes to hopefully convey the sincerity he needed to pull this off. 

“Please Crim- I Don’t Want You To Fight Over Me- I Really Like Your Brother, But I Can Leave Your Home If I Make Your Uncomfortable.” 

Appealing to Crim’s forgiving nature was a long shot; a fool's errand to anyone else, but Lapis hoped that their similarities would be enough for at least some empathy. What he said definitely made the other skeleton stop at least. The tension in the air was still thick but it had lost the sharp edge that came when the brothers were fighting. Rust was still on the defensive but he moved one of his hands to squeeze Lapis’s own, providing the reassurance that he couldn’t vocalise. 

“Sorry,” Crim eventually said, surprising them both. “I Don’t Think You Understand, We Don’t- ‘Date’ Here It’s Not Safe,” he explained and Lapis could hear the hurt seeping into his voice. 

This wasn’t about Lapis, Crim’s fears were much more deep routed and painful due to his universe. It was no wonder he lashed out, and Lapis felt stupid for not thinking of their situation like this beforehand. He really needed to work on trying to understand just how much of an impact this universe had on them both. 

In another unexpected move, Crim came forward to them both and placed each of his hands on their arms. Rust flinched at the contact, something that made Lapis’s protective nature spike but he tried to stay calm. He might not understand Rust and Crim’s relationship fully, but it was another thing he’d had to accept if he wanted to be involved in their lives like he wanted to be. 

“While Question Your Standards, I Don’t Oppose You-” Crim squeezed Lapis’s arm when he said that before turning back to his brother. “You Shouldn’t Be In This Universe, Though I-I- Panicked.” 

“we don’t plan on leaving the house- which was why i used a shortcut- but we couldn’t really hang out in lapis’s house either,” Rust explained. 

“What Do You Mean?”

Lapis winced before elaborating further. “Well, My Brother Took The Idea Of Us Dating Even Worse Than You Did.”

“I See-” Crim pulled back from them both and looked deep in thought for a moment before his face lit up with a mischievous glint. “Well If You Two Have No Objections, I’d Like To Travel To Your Universe To Get My Work Done In Peace” He moved a hand to scratch his mandible as a smile worked its way onto his usually hardened features. “Maybe I’ll Have A Talk With Stix Now We Have… Something Else In Common.” 

Crim didn’t wait for their answer, going to collect his things before pulling Rust back out the house with him. Rust shot Lapis an apologetic look for leaving him, mouthed something about staying put, and hurried to take his brother to their machine. 

Lapis wasn’t sure how he felt about the evil smirk on Crim’s face as he left, but he trusted his brother’s ability to handle himself. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that smirk meaning something else though. But then his brother could really use something to motivate him that wasn’t Lapis’s lecturing and Crim came across as a _very_ firm hand. He knew he was jumping far too ahead in his ideas of playing matchmaker so Lapis flopped onto the couch and gave himself a few minutes to calm down while he waited for Rust to return from the shed. 

It felt like his soul jumped into his mouth when he heard the sound of Rust returning, the realisation that they were finally completely alone being almost too much for him to take.

“hey,” Rust said with a smirk when he sat next to Lapis, his humour with repeating what they’d said earlier doing nothing to dampen the heat between them. 

Knowing that it was useless to fight against their bubbling feelings Lapis made a move. He turned his body towards the other skeleton and grabbing both his hands to pin them against the couch. 

“Hi Rust” he replied while leaning closer and lidding his sockets.

Rust’s cheekbones colored a deep orange from the sudden attention, “so did you wanna watch a movie now- or?” he said, his breathing becoming audible while Lapis continued to lean closer. 

“Or?” Lapis teased. 

Lapis thought he’d really rattled Rust’s bones when he huffed and tried to hide his face. But then he realised the position they were in. Lapis had been too focused on Rust’s face to realise just how far he’s been leaning into him, their positions had shifted on the couch so that he was practically pinning Rust on his back. Rust had noticed too; he was practically frozen in place as he waited to see what Lapis was going to do next. Lapis was torn between what he wanted and what was actually appropriate, but the small whine Rust gave when he went to pull back changed his mind completely. He leaned down to kiss Rust properly while pressing their bodies together without another thought. 

Just kissing Rust had felt overwhelming for Lapis but it was nothing compared to being able to feel his trembling body underneath him. Instinct took over as he got wrapped up in the others mouth, making their bodies slot together like puzzle pieces. Rust always looked like he was sharp angles and hard bone but the way he was melting into Lapis’s body proved this to be wrong. Rust felt soft underneath him, his bones warm with magic even through their clothing. It was hard to see Rust fully in between their feverish kisses and flurry of hands grabbing at each other but the glimpses Lapis did get only made him feel hotter. He couldn’t believe that such a handsome and cool skeleton wanted to do this with him, and the beat of Rust’s soul through his ribcage was making Lapis feel unbelievably giddy.

Lapis might have been shorter than his lover but he wasn’t going to let that stop him from trying to take charge. Rust seemed more than happy to let him take the lead and would whimper in response to the guttural groans that were filling the space between them. Lapis wouldn’t have believed they were coming from him if they weren’t alone in the room. Something about Rust brought out his more primal urges, something he’d never really let himself experience until now. Lapis felt the urge to move his hips and he chased it, grinding down into the whimpering skeleton underneath him. 

Lapis would have sworn he had died and gone to heaven from the feeling of Rust’s pelvis rubbing against his own. He moaned softly into the kiss but it was drowned out by the noises Rust was making. There was a crackle of energy between them and Lapis could feel all of the magic in his body heading straight for where he and rust were joined. Rust’s own pelvis felt hot against his own, his body yielding the same as a response to the stimulation. Lapis was glad he had excellent control of his magic as he was able to will it not to form yet. As long as he didn’t think about how he was able to feel Rust’s magic in his pants he wouldn’t lose it. It was hard to draw back from the kiss, but Lapis knew he needed to check before they went any further.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, this was all moving too fast. 

“Is This Ok? We Can Stop If You Want, Or…?” Lapis asked, letting everything that was unsaid hang heavily in the air. 

“i want to, so fucking much, but-” Rust winced as he said the last part. “crim could be back any minute, or we could let our guard down too much and-” he moved one of his newly freed hands to cover his somehow even heavier blush.“ i-um- really don’t wanna fuck up our first time y’know?”

 _First Time?! Oh!_ Lapis almost choked as he realised where Rust thought this was going. While he wanted to have a little ‘fun’ he wouldn’t dream of having sex with Rust this quickly, let alone on the couch in his living room. While he found Rust really _really_ sexy, he was a gentleman first! Any date mate of his deserved the best, he just needed to try and salvage the situation so it didn’t turn awkward. 

“Hey, It’s Ok! I Wasn’t Planning On- Gosh- Sorry I Got A Little Carried Away, I Just Really Like Kissing You,” Lapis felt his soul melt a little when Rust gave a little laugh behind his hand. “You’re Right, It’s Too Soon.” He added, clearly, though he knew he needed to do more to get rid of the defeated look on Rust’s face. “For Both Of Us, I Mean. I Really Want You, But Only When We’re Both Ready. Plus, It Gives Me Time To Plan Something Special.” 

Rust’s eyes went wide with wonder as he removed the hand over his mouth.“wha-hh- what do you mean special?”

“I Can’t Tell You, That Will Spoil The Surprise!” Lapis teased back, feeling his date shiver slightly underneath him as he rolled his eyes. Lapis breathed a sigh of relief from the date being back on track but knew that he probably needed to move for the squirming Rust to feel comfortable again. “Do You Want Me To Get Off You?”

“no! damn, i mean-” Rust laughed again at himself tripping over his words, making it very hard for Lapis to resist kissing him again. “i like you on top of me, but do you wanna move a little so we can watch t.v too? i can grab a blanket and we can-heh- keep _cuddling_ if you want.”

“I’d Love To,” Lapis said with a huge smile on his face. 

Lapis knew it was cheesy, but his soul was hammering just as hard when they snuggled together watching a film as it had been when they were making out. He liked Rust, all the other stuff could come when they were ready. He hoped that this was the start of something really special.


End file.
